Pedazos de ti
by AquaTenea
Summary: Historias de amor pasadas y presentes, sentimientos a flor de piel en el Thousand Sunny. Mientras Luffy trata de encontrar la forma de confesar sus sentimientos a Nami, Robin permanece fría y lejana con los suyos, debido a un error del pasado. ¿Podrá alguien hacer que cambie de idea y se vuelva a enamorar? LuffyxNami RobinxZoro RobinxFranky
1. Consejos y sake

El olor del mar, la brisa del viento suave, el vaivén de la olas... Todo aquello hacía recordar a Luffy la razón por la que había decidido hacerse pirata. Sin embargo si miraba atrás podía encontrar mil y una razones en todas sus aventuras que le ayudaban a valorar su idea como algo positivo. Y no solo eso, sin duda había sido la mejor decisión que había tomado jamás. Y había sido igual de imprevisible que el resto. Embarcarse y perseguir un sueño era lo que hacía que cada mañana el moreno se levantase y cogiese con fuerza el timón, aunque solo fuera para darle un par de vueltas sin saber hacia donde se dirigía.

Sin embargo poco a poco podía ver que no era lo único que completaba su vida. Si bien era verdad que su viaje, su sueño, era su primer objetivo; había ciertas cosas por las que no estaba dispuesto a pasar. Y una de ellas eran sus nakamas. Sus nakamas con los que tantas veces había luchado, los cuales le habían acompañado en cada aventura, en cada fiesta. Había un lugar muy especial en su corazón para cada uno de ellos. Sin embargo alguien se había hecho un hueco especial dentro del mismo. Si, esa persona que estaba ahí casi desde el principio, cautivándolo con sus sonrisas. Que conseguía que los días fueran radiantes y brillantes, aunque hubiese una copiosa nevada o una lluvia intransigente. Esa persona sin la cual era incapaz de imaginarse la vida, y que había conseguido abrirle los ojos y enseñarle nuevos sentimientos y nuevas emociones que jamás habría llegado a sentir sin su presencia.

- Robin, ¿Podemos hablar? - preguntó el capitán en un momento en el cual los dos se encontraban solos. La morena, que leía un libro muy concentrada, afirmó con la cabeza sin dirigirle siquiera una mirada a su capitán.

- Tengo un problema. Desde hace algún tiempo. No sé como explicárselo a nadie, y no sé que hacer para resolverlo. Se que eres una persona muy inteligente, así que tu quizás me puedas ayudar.

Aquello llamó la atención de la arqueóloga, que cerró su libro y fijó sus ojos color turquesa en el chico con el sombrero de paja.

- Dispara - respondió la joven.

- Hace algún tiempo que me cuesta comer. Estoy distraído y no me concentro en mis sueños. A veces me pongo nervioso, sin ninguna explicación y actúo de manera irracional. No sé como decir esto... pero el otro día, cuando Sanji os sirvió a ti y a Nami vuestra comida preparada especialmente me sentí enfadado con el. No quería que lo hiciera, no quería que os tratara de manera especial. Quise pegarle...- dijo Luffy con la cabeza cabizbaja y avergonzado. - Me gustaría saber que me pasa. ¿Crees que puedo estar enfermo? A lo mejor tengo un virús, ¿Debería hablar con Chopper?

La joven morena se sintió cohibida. Su tez se sonrojó, porque reconocía los sentimientos que Luffy decía estar sintiendo. La muchacha había observado a su capitán desde que entró en el barco. Se había dado cuenta, desde el primer momento de que tenía una relación especial con la navegante. Se preguntaba si sería por eso.

- Luffy, no debes preocuparte por ello. No estás enfermo. Lo que sientes es algo muy normal que le pasa a mucha gente.

- ¿Como puedo dejar de sentirlo?

- No puedes. Pero puedes calmar un poco tus emociones. No es algo fácil, sin duda. Debes ser sincero contigo mismo y con la persona que te causa esos sentimientos. Debes decirle exactamente lo que te ocurre, decirle porque te sientes así. Sino tus sentimientos se convertirán en algo mucho peor, enfermizo y peligroso, tanto para ti como para la otra persona. Lo que te pasó con Sanji el otro día... Se llaman celos, y es solo una pequeña muestra de todo lo que pueden causar esas emociones sino las liberas a tiempo. Así que piensa sobre ellos, y cuando tengas claro lo que sientes y hacia quien son esos sentimientos... solo dilo.

- Robin, gracias por tu ayuda. Sabía que si hablaba acabaría encontrando una solución. ¿Como sabes tanto sobre este tema?

- Yo también me siento igual Luffy. Yo también sentí algo por una persona.

- ¿Y hablaste con ella? - preguntó el capitán curioseando en sus pensamientos.

- Si, hace tiempo.

- ¿Y que pasó?

- Me rechazó.

Luffy dejó a un lado su sonrisa. No había pensado en aquella posibilidad. Quizás la persona que el amaba lo rechazara.

- ¿Y no tenías miedo?

- Por supuesto. Es un sentimiento terrible. Tienes la sensación de correr hacia un acantilado, de saltar sin saber si alguien te va a recoger, de tirarte al vacío con la única esperanza de que te tiendan una mano. Y sino lo hacen... bueno solo te tienes que levantar, pero lleva algún tiempo.

- ¿Entonces porque lo hiciste? - preguntó el moreno.

- Porque algo dentro de mi me consumía. Sentí que no podía quedarme mas tiempo esperando a que no pasara nada. Pensé que aunque no lo lograra valía la pena intentarlo.

- ¿Lo volverías a hacer?

- Si - respondió Robin, a pesar de que sabía que estaba mintiendo a su capitán. A pesar de todo, lo hacía por su bien, por la felicidad del mismo, y eso compensaba su mentira.

En ese momento Luffy abrió la puerta y se marchó de aquella habitación. Aquella charla con Robin le había hecho pensar. El era tan valiente para ciertas cosas, y tan cobarde para otras. Sin embargo no podía dejar de soñar cada noche con aquellos labios que tanto anhelaba, con aquellas piernas largas y suaves que siempre había deseado tocar, con aquellos ojos color caramelo que le hacían recordar su infancia, sus recuerdos infantiles mas felices. Finalmente conseguía quedarse dormido unicamente pensando en como sería contarle sus sentimientos, agarrarla de la mano junto a los mandarinos y contarle palabra por palabra todas las cosas que le pasaban por la cabeza. Nami, me has robado el corazón, soñaba. Esa misma noche decidió que no esperaría mas. Al día siguiente hablaría con ella.

En una solitaria habitación se encontraba Robin, pensando también en su charla con el capitán. Nunca había soñado con enamorarse, ni siquiera de pequeña. Nunca había sentido el calor de las personas hasta que llegó a la tripulación, que la acogió con total confianza. Sin embargo, y como esas cosas no se planean, si se enamoró.

FLASHBACK

Robin tenía apenas 14 años y cierto compañero de tripulación le entregaba un bol de arroz junto con una sonrisa cada mañana. Desde su infancia no había sentido una muestra de simpatía similar, así que era inevitable que aquel joven la consiguiera engatusar. Lo recordaba nitidamente, tenía los ojos verdes, el pelo oscuro y la tez morena. Su sonrisa iluminaba todas sus mañanas, y aunque solo era un pinche de cocina, para ella era la persona mas maravillosa del universo. Un día descubrió los planes ocultos del capitán, entregarla a la marina, a cambio de aquella cuantiosa recompensa. Al fin y al cabo, ella no era útil, tan solo era otra boca que alimentar. Si, trabajaba en la limpieza y el mantenimiento del barco... Pero 20 millones eran una recompensa tan alta que valía la pena. Además tan solo era una tonta jovencilla, así que no opondría una gran resistencia. Gran error el subestimarla.

Aquella misma noche, y aprovechando que habían encallado en una isla, Robin decidió huir y buscar otro lugar donde vivir. Sin embargo no pudo resistir la tentación y pasó por el camarote de Kenji, el pinche. Lo observó dormir, y no pudo contener una sonrisa. Pensó en lo mucho que lo echaría de menos, y no pudo contener sus emociones. Lo despertó y le confesó sus sentimientos. El joven, que no cabía en si de asombro le prometió que la ayudaría a escapar, y le pidió unas horas, puesto que no sería seguro huír juntos, pues podrían descubrirlos. Se encontrarían en el puerto de la ciudad para escapar en algún barco. Se despidió con un beso. Robin paseo por el puerto durante varias horas, recordando aquel beso, el primero de su vida. Ella vivió en una auténtica nube esperando a su amado en el muelle del puerto durante horas. Le importó poco el frío, pues sabía que de ahora en adelante no estaría sola. No le importaba huír, no le importaba la traición de su capitán, ni siquiera le importaba esperar en aquel oscuro lugar. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que ya jamás estaría sola.

FIN FLASHBACK

El espadachín interrumpió los recuerdos de la joven, que mantenía un aspecto calmado. Entró por la puerta sin avisar y se sirvió un poco de sake. Ella no dejó de observar al hombre que osaba perturbar sus recuerdos, que seguían siendo dolorosos, aunque ya no tanto.

- ¿Porqué me estás mirando? - preguntó el peliverde antes de dar un trago a su bebida.

- Me extraña verte por aquí. A estas horas sueles estar durmiendo. De hecho, siempre sueles estar durmiendo.

- Hoy me toca a mi la guardia, así que vengo a hacerla un poco más entretenida.

- A mi se me ocurren otras formas de hacer una guardia entretenida - respondió la joven mientras levantaba una ceja.

El espadachín la miró desconfiado. No sabía exactamente a que tipo de actividades se refería, pero no se fiaba de ella. La miró con su habitual cara de mala leche y no respondió a sus incitaciones.

Ella volvió a coger el libro y prosiguió con su lectura. A medida que pasaba el tiempo Robin hacía algunos movimientos de estiramiento, tratando de insinuarse de forma indirecta, sin embargo el espadachín parecía no darse cuenta de sus intenciones. El únicamente se entretenía mirando su perfecto cuerpo mientras bebía sake. Tras esto Robin dejó a un lado el libro y cogió otro vaso para servirse sake. No es que fuera su bebida preferida, pero quizás compartiendo alcohol con el espadachín consiguiera desinhibirse un poco y entrar en su juego. Tratando de ser un poco mas directa se sentó encima de la mesa, justo al lado del joven marimo.

- ¿Te apetece brindar? - preguntó ella.

- ¿Porqué brindamos?

- Por los deslices que hacen la vida un poco más feliz.

Ambos brindaron, aunque cada uno con su propia idea en la cabeza. Mientras la morena pensaba únicamente en compartir una velada sexual con el espadachín, éste pensaba que su brindis hacía referencia a la prohibición de beber alcohol el día en que tocaba hacer la guardia.

Cuando ya habían pasado un tiempo juntos la arqueóloga, cansada de insistir, se marchó dejando la puerta entreabierta. Mientras salía Zoro pudo escuchar como decía para si ''Bakka''.

El espadachín, con los sentidos ya un tanto nublados, no podía dejar de pensar en el perfecto cuerpo de su nakama, y en su voz tan sensual. Pensó que a pesar del insulto y de su extraña actitud hacia el, si tenía alguna oportunidad haría el amor con ella sin pensárselo dos veces. Después se puso a recordar todo lo que habían hecho juntos esa noche, y al darse cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones de la morena, decidió que tenía razón. No era mas que un Bakka.


	2. Solo quiero una cosa

Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, me animan a seguir escribiendo. Este capítulo es un poquito más corto que el anterior, espero que me perdoneis! :)

Os prometo que el siguiente capítulo lo actualizaré pronto, no tardaré tanto como este.

**Disclaimer:** El universo de One Piece y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Oda.

* * *

Era una mañana como otra cualquiera en el Thousand Sunny, aunque no para todos los pasajeros. A pesar de que la mayoría de las personas que se encontraban a bordo parecían tener una mañana tranquila y amena había una en concreto que no podía dejar de darle vueltas a la cabeza. Efectivamente, el capitán del barco, Monkey D. Luffy estaba realmente inquieto aquella mañana. Y aunque había tomado la decisión de proclamar sus sentimientos a su nakama, no se sentía capaz. Había pasado toda la noche pensando en las palabras que le diría, a pesar de que a cada momento se le ocurrían nuevas formas de expresarlo. Se había empeñado en escribir una nota, no una carta, sino mas bien un recordatorio con todo lo que se le fuera pasando por la cabeza. Quizá de esa manera Nami pudiese comprender lo que le pasaba desde hacía algún tiempo. Sin embargo, en aquel momento no era capaz de caminar junto a ella y explicarle, palabra por palabra lo que sentía. Ese miedo que le recorría todo su cuerpo, desde los pies, pasando por la espina dorsal y hasta su cabeza; inhibía incluso su capacidad de moverse. Imaginó que así se sentiría Usoop antes de entrar en batalla. Decidió que el también sufría una grave enfermedad, la enfermedad ''No puedo confesar mis sentimientos a Nami''. Decidió también que era una enfermedad mortal. Así que se sentó en el mascarón del Sunny, esperando que le llegaran las fuerzas para decir aquello que pensaba.

Mientras, en la cubierta del barco, cierto hombre de pelo azul y con una delirante afición a la cola, estaba sentado creando un aparato que dejaría impresionados a sus nakamas. El Revolution 3000 era un nuevo submarino, con una cámara Den Den Mushi incorporada, que podía ser dirigido por control remoto. Esto significaba que no necesitarían entran en un submarino para vigilar el fondo marino. Así, las reliquias y los tesoros que se hallaran ocultos bajo el mar serían mucho mas fáciles de encontrar y transportar a la superficie. Sin duda todos pensarían que aquello era ¡SUPER! Se tomó un pequeño descanso y le pidió al cocinero un par de colas, pues sentía que necesitaba recargar sus energías. Se apoyó contra la barandilla y pudo observar a la mujer mas bella del universo. Tirada en una hamaca, tomando un refresco helado parecía no darse cuenta de la presencia del carpintero. Sin duda la camisa azul y aquellos shorts blancos favorecían la belleza de la arqueóloga, pues potenciaban su color moreno en la piel. Sus ojos color turquesa brillaban con la luz del sol, y agitaban el corazón de Franky, haciendo que tuviera un ritmo frenético. Tan solo pudo imaginarse como sería pasear sus manos alrededor de su terso y delicado cuerpo, investigando cada una de las partes de su anatomía. Hacía tanto tiempo que no tocaba el cuerpo de una mujer que apenas se acordaba de lo que era aquello. Sonrío lentamente. Para ser sincero había creado el Revolution 3000 para impresionar a su nakama. Ella misma le había comentado un par de semanas atrás la existencia de una ciudad sepultada por el mar hacía años. Según sus investigaciones la ciudad, llamada Ticé, escondía en sus ruinas un gran tesoro; y lo que era más importante: Un phoneglyph perdido. En cuanto oyó aquello comenzó a idear su nuevo invento.

La tranquilidad que reinaba en el barco se vio interrumpida por una alerta. Desde la torre de vigilancia Usoop observó un barco. Por su bandera parecían un grupo de piratas menores, y pudo observar se acercaban a gran velocidad. Cada una de las personas que estaban a bordo ocuparon su posición. Aunque no sabían si el barco venía en busca de batalla o en son de paz, preferían estar preparados para la defensa. Cuando se encontraron a menos de 500 metros de distancia Robin pudo observar la bandera pirata. Y sin duda la conocía demasiado bien. Había navegado para aquel barco años atrás, y la habían traicionado. Sin embargo, ahora habían cambiado un poco el diseño. Recordaba perfectamente que su capitán, conocido en todo Grand Line como Dart el Bravo, tenía un estandarte algo diferente. Su símbolo era una calavera con un ojo dorado (debido a que se decía que tenía un ojo de cristal del color del oro) y cuatro espadas en lugar de dos huesos cruzados. Sin embargo, ahora habían añadido un diente de oro y en lugar del ojo de cristal llevaban un parche. Robin pudo advertir que era la misma tripulación gracias al barco, pues en seguida observó que era aquel en el cual ella misma había navegado. Pensó que sería una buena idea poder obtener su justa venganza. Sin duda, su anterior capitán no estaba a la altura de Luffy, de hecho hasta ella misma podría vencerlo si se lo proponía.

El barco siguió avanzando hasta quedarse justo en frente de ellos. Un montón de piratas estaban en la cubierta y los observaban con aires de superioridad. Robin pudo reconocer a la gran mayoría de ellos, aunque no a todos.

De uno de los camarotes salió una persona, que parecía ser el capitán del barco. Un joven con el pelo moreno, capa negra y un ojo tapado por un parche se presentó frente a ellos.

- ¿Tu eres el tan famoso Monkey D. Luffy?

- Si lo soy. ¿Quién lo pregunta?

- ¡PERO NO LES DIGAS QUE ERES TU, ZOPENCO! - gritó enfadada Nami - ¿NO VES QUE TE PUEDES METER EN PROBLEMAS?

El corazón de Luffy dio un salto y comenzó a latir más rápido. El hecho de que Nami le gritara siempre le había parecido muy seductor.

- Parece mentira que no reconozcas mi cara - dijo el capitán del barco mientras dejaba salir una sonora carcajada. En cuanto abrió la boca pudieron observar que tenía un diente de oro - Me llamo Kenshi. Tengo una recompensa de 100 millones de berries. Soy el dueño de esta zona de mar, me pertenece.

- El mar no pertenece a nadie, bakka - respondió Franky realmente mosqueado.

- ¿Qué quieres de nosotros? - preguntó Luffy.

- Solo quiero una cosa. Recuperar lo que es mío.

Tras esto el capitán Kenshi miró a Robin, y esta se puso tensa. Se sobresaltó al ver que su único ojo verde la observaba detenidamente. No podría olvidar su cara. No podría olvidar su traición.

Todos los nakamas vieron las claras intenciones de Kenshi, y repentinamente Zoro, Franky y Luffy se pusieron delante de ella. Ninguno sabía que relación tenía ese pirata con Robin, ninguno tenía claro a que se debía ese comportamiento, pero ninguno de ellos; y eso el algo que tenían claro, iban a dejar que se llevara a Robin.


	3. Consecuencias

Muy buenas a todos y gracias por sus reviews! Este capítulo me quedo largo, espero que os guste!

Disclaimer: Oda es el creados de One Piece y todos sus personajes, que no me pertenecen a mi.

* * *

En aquella situación que muy pocos conseguían comprender Chopper fue el único que pudo defender con palabras a la morena.

- Robin es nuestra nakama! - gritó indignado - y no la dejaremos marchar.

- !Eh, mire capitán! - dijo con aire risueño uno de los piratas que servían a Kenshi - !Un mapache que habla! ¿A ese también nos lo llevamos, no?

- No soy un mapache, !SOY UN RENO! - contestó enfurecido Chopper, mientras se convertía en su forma semi humana.

Kenshi y Robin sostenían sus miradas. El la miraba desafiante y burlesco, mientras ella intentaba mantener la compostura en aquella situación tan incómoda.

- Nico Robin. ¿No te habrás olvidado de mi, verdad? Me llevaría una gran decepción de ser así.

- Las traiciones jamás se olvidan.

- Robin-chwan - saltó el cocinero - yo te defenderé de cualquier persona que te haya hecho daño. Al fin y al cabo, traicionar a una dama es un gran delito. Yo protegeré tu honor.

El espadachín miró a su nakama con desdén, pensando en su estúpida palabrería. El si iba a defender a Robin. El vínculo que le unía a ella era como un filo hilo de un material indestructible. Apenas se podía ver, mucha gente diría que era imperceptible, pero al final nadie podía destruirlo. Le importaba poco si tenía que luchar contra un marine, contra un pirata o contra un cazarrecompensas. El la mantendría a salvo de todo aquello. Por otro lado Franky, que no había oído el comentario del cocinero, apenas podía prestar atención a nada de lo que sucediera a su alrededor. Al final solo le importaba la relación entre Robin y aquel desconocido. Quería entenderla y quería saber la traición de ese hombre. El misterio y la curiosidad que siempre había emanado Robin hacia el podía comenzar a disiparse con aquel desconocido. Y por supuesto había otra cosa que tenía clara: no lo dejaría salir con vida de aquel lugar.

El capitán del barco preparó su ofensiva: GOMU GOMU NO! MUCHI! Con esto consiguió alcanzar la proa del otro barco, sin embargo una luz cegadora le hizo perder la visibilidad de su objetivo y falló, dañando unicamente el barco.

Kenshi, que se había movido rapidamente en su cubierta, volvía a reír con aires de superioridad.

- Luffy! Ese hombre parece usuario de las Akuma no mi, ten cuidado con el! - gritó Nami

- Haz caso de tu nakama, Mugiwara. Será mejor que te rindas y me entregues lo que deseo. Quiero que Nico Robin se una a mi tripulación. De no ser así podrás comprobar todo el poder de la Raito-Raito No Mi.

- ¡Y el mapache, el mapache también! - gritaron los piratas de Kenshi.

- Pues yo no me voy a dar por vencido contra alguien que quiere quitarme a mis nakamas. Me da igual quien seas, y la relación que tengas con Robin, ella es nuestra arqueóloga, y es la mejor arqueóloga del mundo. No eres el primero que intenta sacárnosla, ni serás el último.

Tras decir esto, Luffy subió al barco de su enemigo y comenzó a atacar. El resto de los Mugiwara entraron en el combate, saltando al barco de Kenshi. Zoro no dudo en comenzar a atacar, y envistió a una docena de piratas con su primer Gazami Dori, sin embargo en seguida fue detenido por la fuerte espada de un contrincante. Su nombre era Hikari, y era conocido como el guerrero de la luz. Sus espadas eran rápidas y potentes, y tenía tras de si la muerte de varios poderosos espadachines. La fama de aquel hombre había recorrido todo el océano y muchos temían su nombre. Sin embargo Zoro y el se enfrentaron uno contra uno en una batalla poderosa. A pesar de que Hikari tenía una fuerza tremenda Zoro consiguió mantener la calma en todo momento. Pudo observar que su contrincante atacaba una y otra vez, sin pararse a pensar exactamente en lo que hacía. Actuaba por impulsos, y eso era algo totalmente negativo en un espadachín. El se centró en esperar el momento adecuado para dar un golpe certero contra su enemigo. Cuando éste por fin dejó de atacar por un momento Zoro aprovechó el momento para asestar un poderoso _Santyoru_ _Rengoku Oni Giri_ que dejó inconsciente a su enemigo.

Por otro lado, Luffy se hallaba luchando mano a mano contra Kenshi, a pesar de que no era capaz de acertar ni uno solo de sus ataques. A pesar de su insistencia Kenshi siempre conseguía desaparecer con un destello y aparecer en otro lado. En eso consistía el poder de Kenshi. Luffy, derribando consigo medio barco, atacaba una y otra vez a su rival sin conseguir tocarle apenas. Este se aprovechaba de aquella ventaja, cansando a Luffy poco a poco. El joven con el sombrero de paja consiguió acertar un par de veces, sin embargo su enemigo aguantaba en pie. Podía ver que sufría, pero aún así seguía en la batalla y volvía a deslumbrarle. De repente, tras el destello de una luz potente, Luffy sufrió un fuerte ataque por la espalda que lo tiró al suelo. Se levantó en seguida y volvió a la lucha.

Brook había decidido utilizar su esgrima contra todo aquel que se interpusiera en su camino. Hacía tiempo que no tenía una pelea como era debido, y necesitaba hacer sonar su acero. Con esto derribó casi a 10 enemigos, uno tras otro. Finalmente decidió sacar su violín y dormir a varios enemigos. Tras esto se marchó corriendo hacia los camarotes. Había tenido una gran idea.

Usoop se movía junto a Nami por todo el barco, asestando golpes certeros contra los que se acercaban a el. Mientras, Nami, usaba sus poderes meteorológicos para dejar K.O. a sus enemigos con un ThunderBolt Tempo. Entre ellos dos dieron bastantes bajas.

Sanji, Robin y Franky, que estaban juntos, se habían encontrado con un gigante, y se enfrentaban a el de la mejor manera posible. Por un lado Sanji le asestaba varias patadas en sus piernas, tratando de que cayese al suelo. El peliazul conseguía llegar con un Weapons Left hasta su enorme torso y dejarle bastante dañado. Robin, que había visto la oportunidad, cegó con sus fleur al enemigo. El enemigo, apodado Kei El Gigante de Hierro, era famoso por haber derrotado a altos cargos de la marina. Balndía un hacha de grandes dimensiones y asestaba golpes sin ton ni son. Gracias a Robin, que le había tapado los ojos estaba dando golpes contra el barco, y tenía el peligro de hundirse si seguía por ese camino. El objetivo de los tres piratas era derrotarlo antes de que hiciera añicos el navío.

Finalmente, el único que no luchaba era Chopper, pues estaba demasiado ocupado huyendo de un conjunto de piratas que corrían detrás suya para reclutarlo, o mejor dicho, capturarlo.

En mitad de aquella dura lucha Kei, el gigante, dio un fuerte manotazo con el que se llevó consigo el mástil. Mientras caía Franky, Robin y Sanji hicieron un último ataque conjunto en el pecho. El gigante cayó hacia el mar inconsciente. Sin embargo el mástil cayó hacia el lado derecho, el lugar en donde se encontraban Nami y Usoop. Cayó repentinamente contra los dos, que con un enorme estruendo quedaron sepultados bajo la madera. Apenas les dio tiempo de reaccionar.

Todos los nakamas se dieron la vuelta rápidamente. Todos estaban realmente preocupados y no podían creer lo que acababa de pasar. Rapidamente Franky se acercó al mástil y lo levantó. Allí debajo se encontraban las figuras inconscientes del tirador y la navegante. Tenían daños muy graves en su cuerpo, y ninguno de los dos podía apenas moverse.

- ¡Un médico! - gritó Chopper - necesitamos un médico. No, espera, ese soy yo.

El reno se acercó a sus nakamas y en seguida pudo observar la gravedad de sus heridas.

- Necesitan atención urgente. - dijo tras hacer una inspección general - Yo aquí no puedo hacer mucho por ellos. No podremos llevarlos a nuestro barco hasta que termine esta pelea.

El semblante del capitán cambió. Luffy puso su cara seria y decidió terminar con aquello cuanto antes. No podía soportar la idea de perder a Robin, pero mucho menos la de perder a Nami. Entendía que aquel hombre con quien se enfrentaba era poderoso, y que vencerle le llevaría mucho tiempo. Tomó una decisión.

Utilizó un GIA SEKANDO y comenzó a asestar grandes golpes con una gran cantidad de Haki. Consiguió acertar a su enemigo en el torso, en la cabeza y en las piernas. Kenshi se levantó muy herido y utilizó su ataque mas poderoso: Kagayaku Hikari. Con este creó una gran esfera de luz, en la que se quedaron envueltos Luffy y el. Con aquella luz Luffy era incapaz de sistinguir donde estaba su enemigo, pero el capitán, lleno de odio, utilizó su Gomu Gomu No Pistoru para lanzar a Kenshi contra el suelo del barco, y terminar con el.

Tras derrotar al enemigo todos los mugiwara volvieron rapidamente al Sunny para curar a sus heridos. ¿Todos? En realidad no. Un integrante de la banda se quedó en el barco. Brook corría de un lado a otro, abriendo todas las puertas que encontraba en el barco, en busca de oro. Como buen pirata, sabía que aquel barco había pertenecido a un hombre muy rico, y confiaba en que aún guardara algo de dinero. Sin embargo encontró algo muy diferente. Entró en un camarote solitario y frío. No parecía que nadie se hospedara allí. En lugar de ventanas tenía rejas y la puerta se cerraba con pestillo desde fuera. Parecía mas una prisión que un camarote. Sin embargo aquel lugar llamó la atención de Brook. Dio una vuelta a la habitación y encontró bajo la cama un libro. Tenía tanto polvo encima que parecía que nadie lo hubiese tocado en 10 años. Sopló aquel libro, y tras soltar una enorme cantidad de polvo, lo abrió por la primera página. Aquí encontró inscritas las siguientes letras: N.R.

Mientras tanto, en el Thousand Sunny,Chopper estaba en la enfermería envolviendo en vendas a sus nakama. Tras una intensa exploración pudo observar que Usoop tenía rotas varias vértebras y daños en la cabeza, mientras que Nami, que era la que mas había sufrido; tenía rota la tibia, el hombro y dislocado el cuello, además de heridas superficiales que cubrían todo el cuerpo. Ambos podrían sobrevivir, pero a Nami aquellas heridas le dejarían secuelas.

Fuera de la habitación todos los mugiwara estaban preocupados y conmocionados por aquello. Sin duda la persona que mas sufría era el capitán. Por su cabeza solo pasaban unas cuantas palabras: ''Tendría que habérselo dicho antes''.


	4. ¿Miedo? Puede ser

Tres días mas tarde de aquella pavorosa batalla, los mugiwara habían conseguido llegar a un puerto seguro. Era el de una pequeña ciudad que se dedicaba básicamente a la pesca. Era una isla muy céntrica, por la que confluían muchas corrientes, lo cual atraía a todo tipo de peces. El lugar, conocido en los cuatro mares como SaintPort atraía a cientos de personas todos los años, tanto piratas como marines. Al llegar allí decidieron hacer turnos para comprar y visitar la ciudad, mientras otros se quedaban cuidando de los enfermos.

- ¡Me niego! - gritó Luffy - No pienso salir de este barco hasta que Nami y Usopp se pongan bien.

La verdad es que el narizotas de la tripulación había mostrado grandes mejoras. Al día siguiente de la batalla se había despertado, e incluso esa misma mañana había comenzado a andar un poco. Chopper comentaba que su rehabilitación llevaría unas semanas, pero que en unos días podría tener una vida casi normal. Sin embargo, la pelirroja aún no había mostrado signos de respuesta ante los estímulos del doctor. Seguía durmiendo desde su accidente y se encontraba conectada a unos tubos que le daban los nutrientes necesarios para seguir teniendo fuerzas. Los resultados no eran muy positivos, y Chopper necesitaba comprar mas vendas y algunos medicamentos en la ciudad para seguir con el tratamiento de Nami.

Finalmente Sanji, Chopper, Brook y Zoro decidieron salir a la ciudad a comprar algunos artículos personales, y a conseguir comida para su siguiente viaje. En el barco se quedaron Usoop, Nami, Robin, Franky y Luffy.

La arqueóloga llevaba varios días preocupada. Sentada al lado del timón del barco no dejaba de darle vueltas a una cosa. Se sentía realmente culpable del daño de sus compañeros. Esta vez era totalmente diferente a Ennies Lobby. En aquella ocasión ella había tratado de impedir por todos los medios que sus nakamas se inmiscuyeran en sus asuntos. La marina la había perseguido durante años porque la consideraban peligrosa, debido a sus conocimientos. Sin embargo en aquel caso Robin había causado todo aquello. Robin era quien se había enamorado tontamente de aquel joven, abriéndole las puertas de su corazón. Ella supo, desde el momento en que abandonó el barco que ahora se encontraba encayado en medio del mar, que algún día Kenshi buscaría venganza, y ese día había llegado. Y por culpa de aquello su mejor amiga y Usoop estaban heridos. Ella era un gran problema para la tripulación, siempre lo había sido. Su mayor temor era que alguien muriese por su culpa, y sentía que jamás se perdonaría algo así. Así que con todo lo que había pasado decidió que era el momento de dar explicaciones a sus nakamas. Lo haría cuando Nami despertara, cuando todos pudieran escuchar su problema, y también la decisión que había tomado.

Mientras pensaba en todo aquello Franky se le acercó por detrás.

- ¡Robin! Estaba buscando un momento para hablar contigo a solas - dijo el cyborg.

- Adelante.

Franky le entregó un pequeño libro. Robin lo cogió extrañada, pero en seguida reconoció aquello.

- Brook encontró esto en el barco de Kenshi, mientras buscaba su tesoro. No lo hemos leído, pero vi tus iniciales en la primera página. El no imaginaba que podían ser tuyas. Pero yo soy SUPER y en seguida reconocí tu letra.

- Muchas gracias por dármelo, Franky.

- ¿Qué es?

- Es mi diario. Lo llevaba siempre conmigo, pero la noche que me escapé del aquel barco lo perdí. En realidad es bastante importante para mi, así que por favor, no le digas a nadie que existe.

El se sentó al lado de Robin y estuvieron hablando de su vida en aquel navío hasta que el sol comenzó a desaparecer tras el mar, dejando una estela de colores anaranjados. Robin le contó su historia con Kenshi, el pinche de cocina que se convirtió en capitán y como traicionó su confianza. Los suaves colores del atardecer tiñeron el mar mientras hablaban.

- Siento todo lo que te pasó Robin. Tienes un pasado muy oscuro y misterioso, siempre lo he pensado.

- Esta historia... voy a tener que contarla delante de todos cuando Nami vuelva en si. He tomado una decisión importante. Me voy a ir del barco. Yo... solo traigo problemas. - dijo Robin con aspecto lloroso.

- Robin, nosotros daríamos la vida por ti. Por cualquiera de nuestros nakamas. No eres un problema, eres una solución. Siempre estás ahí cuando alguien necesita tu ayuda, eres inteligente y divertida. Y sádica, pero de una manera atrayente. - Dijo mientras movía las cejas arriba y abajo.

Aquel comentario hizo reír a la morena, quien previamente tenía los ojos llorosos.

- No deseo que te vayas, - prosiguió Franky - y mucho menos sin saber a donde te diriges. Me siento un poco egoísta diciéndote esto pero... Quédate. Por favor.

- Esto que te he contado es solo una parte de mi. Nunca le contaré a nadie todo lo que me precede. Los fantasmas de mi pasado aún me persiguen a día de hoy, y lo seguirán haciendo mientras viva. No quiero poneros en peligro.

- Nosotros no tenemos miedo a nada. - respondió Franky. - Espero que algún día cambies de opinión sobre tu pasado, Robin. Yo estaré dispuesto a escucharte. - dijo Franky mientras le cogía de la mano. - No soy quien para retenerte aquí. Pero te pido que te quedes, porque eres muy importante en esta tripulación.

Sus miradas se mantuvieron en contacto durante unos segundos electrizantes. En la espalda de Franky, la parte de su cuerpo que percibía mas claramente las emociones, sintió un escalofrío punzante. La morena se enrojeció y apartó rapidamente sus ojos de los suyos, sin embargo una sonrisa surgió en su boca. Franky se acercó a Robin y le plantó un dulce beso en los labios. A pesar de que fue realmente corto, fue uno de los momentos mas intensos de la vida del joven con el pelo azul.

Tras esto se levantó y se fue. Pensó ''Llevo una semana SUPER'' y también '' Tengo que agradecerle a Brook que me enseñara el diario''. Por otro lado Robin solo podía pensar en lo que acababa de ocurrir. Había aprendido a reconocer cuando los hombres se sentían atraídos por ella, y como usarlo a su favor. Sabía que los sentimientos eran algo que ella no se permitiría, y mucho menos ahora que tenía un hogar. Le asaltaba el miedo. Miedo por las discusiones, por el abandono, por el ¿que dirán? Precisamente por eso había intentado atraer al espadachín. Era una persona que no le traería problemas. No necesitaba una relación seria, no necesitaba discusiones, ni sobreprotección Zoro era igual que ella en ese sentido, y por eso había tratado de jugar con el mas de una vez. Sin embargo, aquello que acababa de pasar la había dejado trastocada. Aquel beso... le había gustado. Le había hecho desear un segundo. Y justo en el peor momento, cuando los sentimientos podían alterar su decisión. Lo que había sentido le recordaba a otros tiempo. Al chico que le sonreía, mientras le entregaba el arroz, a la noche que se escapó esperando que él la siguiera. La cabeza de Robin era una olla a presión a punto de explotar, a pesar de que exteriormente tuviera un semblante tan tranquilo y calmado como siempre.

Mientras tanto en la habitación donde se encontraban Nami y Usoop, Luffy seguía cuidando de sus compañeros. El francotirador se había dormido hace un rato, y Nami seguía sin despertarse. Luffy no se había separado de ella mientras estuvo en cama. Se pasaba noche y día en aquel lugar, esperando alguna respuesta de su nakama. Había decidido traer unas mandarinas, por si se despertaba. Apoyado en su cama, la miraba con unos ojos que denotaban tristeza. Estaba muy arrepentido de no haber sido valiente, de no haberle dicho las cosas cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

- Nami - dijo Luffy es un absurdo intento de despertarla - Nami, responde.

Sin embargo la navegante seguía sin responder. Luffy comenzó a sentirse mucho peor.

- Nami, por favor. Despierta.

De nuevo su intento fue fallido.

- Nami, por favor. - dijo mientras retenía algunas lágrimas - Necesito oír tu voz. Necesito ver tus ojos. Necesito saber que vas a seguir aquí. Porque siento que si tu no sigues aquí conmigo, en el Sunny, nada tiene ya sentido. No quiero seguir adelante sino es contigo al mando de este barco. No quiero despertarme cada mañana arrepintiéndome de no haberte dicho que eres lo mas importante de mi vida, y que necesito volver a ver brillar tu sonrisa. Que tus gritos, tu afán por la aventura, y tu seguridad ante el timón hacen de ti la persona mas bella de este mundo. Que no puedo, ni quiero vivir en un mundo en el que tu estés tirada en una cama, sin poder levantarte. Ojalá te hubiera dicho esto cuando podías oírme, cuando podías contestarme. Nami...

- ¿Luffy? - contestó la pelirroja incorporándose

-¡Nami! ¡Estás despierta!

- Luffy, ¿qué estabas diciendo? - preguntó ella aún desorientada

- Nami, Nami, estás despierta! - Luffy se levantó y comenzó a saltar - ¡Nami se ha despertado!

- Luffy, shhh.

- !Es verdad! Usoop, está dormido.

Los dos se miraron mientras estaban en silencio. En la habitación la tensión se podía palpar y ninguno decía nada. Luffy, quien nunca se enrojecía, tenía la cara como un tomate. Mientras miraba a Nami, totalmente emocionado, seguía sin creerse que por fin se hubiese despertado.

- Deberías descansar, ¿quieres algo de comer? Te he traído unas mandarinas

- ¿Es verdad? - preguntó la navegante

- Aún debes estar algo confusa, yo te puedo explicar lo que ha pasado - respondió sin hacer caso a su pregunta.

- Luffy - le cogió el mentón y lo acercó a su cara - ¿es verdad?

- ¿Que si es verdad que?

- Todo. Todo eso que has dicho antes. Todas esas palabras que escuché, todo lo que me decías mientras pensabas que estaba dormida.

El capitán del barco no respondió directamente. Miró a la joven con una mirada infantil, casi inocente. El pensaba que nadie había sido testigo de sus palabras, que nadie las había escuchado. Y ahí estaba ella, la mujer con quien soñaba cada noche, preguntándole si era así, si el la quería. Es bien sabido que Luffy no se para a pensar un segundo sus respuestas, que hace lo que siente. Sin embargo, en aquel instante, pensó en que pasaría en caso de que diera una respuesta afirmativa. Solo le llevó unos segundos volver a encontrarse al borde del abismo. El acantilado que se planteaba delante suya era tan grande que no podía ver el fondo. ¿Miedo? Puede ser. Pero hay momentos en los que no puedes quedarte mirando lo que hay delante de ti. Momentos en los que tienes que tomar una decisión, sin pensar en las consecuencias. Momentos en los que saltar, es la opción mas segura.

- Si Nami, es verdad. Todo es verdad.


	5. Encontronazos nocturnos

Muy buenas a todos, lectores. Este capítulo es relativamente largo, así que espero que os guste. Por cierto, aviso, hay lemon entre dos personajes. Gracias por vuestras reviews, me ayudan a crecer como escritora, y me encanta leerlas :)

Disclaimer: Eichiro Oda es el creador de One Piece y todos sus personajes, y por lo tanto no me pertenecen.

* * *

Los pensamientos de Nami rozaban el delirio y la vergüenza. Aquello que Luffy le acababa de decir la había dejado totalmente trastocada. Eso, unido a la sensación de llevar varios días dormida conseguían que la navegante se sintiera desconcentrada. Aún era incapaz de reconocer el lugar en donde estaba, así que decidió empezar por ahí. A su alrededor veía vendas, botiquines, algunas sillas y otra camilla donde se acostaba alguien, quien a juzgar por el perfil de su nariz, debía ser Usopp. Supuso que estaba en la enfermería y que había sufrido un accidente. Lo último que recordaba era la escena en el barco de Kenji, mientras peleaba mano a mano con Usopp. Habían vencido a unos cuantos piratas, sin embargo cuando se dio cuenta algo se desmoronó contra ella y su nakama. Sin embargo se sentía bastante débil y no conseguía poner sus pensamientos en orden. Esto que Luffy le acababa de decir era la guinda del pastel de su desamparo mental. Antes de nada necesitaba aclarar su cabeza y descansar un poco, después podría pensar en todo aquello.

- Luffy... No quiero que te siente mal lo que te voy a decir... - dijo la pelirroja – La verdad es que llevo unos días horribles y no recuerdo nada. Esto que acabas de hacer es muy valiente por tu parte.

- No lo es Nami. En realidad lo hice porque pensé que no me ibas a escuchar. Debí habértelo dicho mucho antes.

Nami sonrío. Le resultaba un poco divertido que Luffy, su alocado y valiente capitán, se hubiera vuelto tan tímido repentinamente.

- Está bien, lo entiendo. Pero yo no puedo darte una respuesta ahora mismo. Necesito unos días para pensar sobre ello, sobre nosotros. Quiero tener claro lo que siento antes de decirte nada.

Luffy le sonrió y le apartó el pelo de la frente para darle después un beso ahí.

- Yo también quiero que te recuperes. Llevo tres días aquí, a tu lado, esperando a que dieras señales de vida. El hecho de que te hayas despertado ha sido lo mas feliz que me ha ocurrido en mucho tiempo. Así que si necesitas un tiempo para pensar, yo te lo dejo. Me tienes en este mismo barco cuando lo necesites.

Luffy salio corriendo del camarote y avisó al resto de sus nakamas para que recibieran la noticia. Cada cual dejó las tareas en las que trabajaba para dirigirse a la enfermería, Chopper el primero para observar a su paciente. El único que tardó un poco mas fue Sanji, quien preparó en 5 minutos un delicioso flan para la recién levantada muchacha.

Aquella tarde fue de celebraciones. Toda la tripulación estaba realmente contenta de que Nami se hubiese despertado y tuviese signos de mejora. Incluso Usopp se levantó y contó una de sus extravagantes historias sobre como habría matado el mismo al gigante sino estuviera ocupado con 30 hombres que le perseguían. Nami se rió de sus ocurrencias. Seguía un poco mareada y no conseguía recordar pequeños detalles de su travesía ni de como se había encontrado con Kenji, pero Chopper la calmó diciendo que era normal en ese tipo de heridas, y que en unos días y con el tratamiento adecuado, se le pasarían. Pero ella estuvo muy atenta a Luffy durante toda la tarde, quien no se separó de ella. Jamás había pensado en su capitán de esa manera, era desconcertante, pero a decir verdad le gustaba su forma de ser. Siempre conseguía hacerla reír.

Por otro lado no todo eran celebraciones. Nico Robin pasó una tarde sobrecogedora. Sentía la tentación de contar su historia, sus secretos y su decisión al resto de sus nakamas. Sin embargo no quería estropear el buen ambiente y las celebraciones que se llevaban a cabo en el barco. Además estaba el tema de Franky. A decir verdad no le había dado muchas vueltas a lo que sentía. No era algo tan fuerte como su primer amor, sin embargo si pudo notar que el corazón se le aceleraba cada vez que el la miraba en busca de una sonrisa. Decidió que no escogería ese día para dar su mala noticia. Lo haría el día siguiente, cuando el ambiente estuviera mas calmado. ''Hoy la protagonista debe ser Nami'' pensó.

* * *

Era de noche en el barco de los mugiwara y fuera todo estaba en silencio. A Robin le pareció el momento perfecto para salir a pensar. Era una noche turbulenta, pero no lluviosa. Hacía frío y el viento soplaba con tanta fuerza que conseguía llevar su pelo azabache para atrás. Decidió atárselo en una coleta y ponerse una cazadora de punto marrón. Se sentó en la cubierta, en el césped y se tiró boca arriba a observar las estrellas. A pesar del tiempo se estaba realmente bien. Pudo observar durante unas cuantas horas las diferentes constelaciones mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas para explicar su situación a los demás. Sin embargo llegado el momento de la verdad no se le ocurría nada coherente. A pesar de que las palabras eran lo suyo y siempre sabía que decir y como, en aquel momento estaba perdida. Y eso era debido a que jamás había querido tanto a nadie como a sus nakamas. Y no quería separarse de ellos.

Mientras ella estaba tirada en el césped oyó un extraño ruido procedente de la cocina. Eso ruido, conocido por ella como ''El saqueo nocturno del espadachín'' era algo muy habitual. Al menos una vez a la semana Zoro iba a la cocina y se bebía el solo dos botellas de sake sin que nadie sospechara. Sin embargo, y como siempre, ella estaba muy atenta y lo había descubierto mas de una vez. Aunque el no le había dado importancia, ella tampoco se lo había dicho a nadie, y mucho menos al cocinero, con quien seguro tendría una pelea si lo terminaba descubriendo.

Zoro salió de la cocina y echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Llevaba consigo dos botellas de sake, una de ellas abierta, y las contemplaba con deseo. Esa misma cara de deseo la puso cuando vio a Robin acostada sobre el césped. No tenía muy claro que era mas apetecible. Aún se acordaba de la jugada de la joven dos días atrás, así que intentó probar suerte de nuevo. Se acercó a ella y se sentó en frente. La morena le observó con desdén.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya ha hablado Franky contigo?

- ¿Como? ¿Qué? - preguntó el espadachín totalmente perdido.

- No te hagas el tonto conmigo, por favor Kenshi-san. Ambos sabemos que solo te acercarías a mi por voluntad propia en el caso de que alguien te lo haya pedido.

-Bueno, en realidad solo quería compartir sake. Como la otra noche.

Robin apreció su tono. Era menos seco de lo habitual, debido a la bebida. Quizás había prejuzgado a su compañero y lo único que quería era pasar un buen rato con ella. Decidió seguir su juego.

- Acepto. Si es una oportunidad para compartir experiencias con el misterioso espadachín lo acepto.

Ambos se sirvieron un poco de sake y comenzaron a beber. La noche, que ya había comenzado hacía unas horas, se alargó rápidamente hasta el plenilunio.

- Me podrías contar porque te llaman Zoro Roronoa, el cazador de piratas. Al fin y al cabo ahora eres un pirata, ese sobrenombre no tiene ya sentido.

- En realidad yo tampoco lo tengo claro. Fue una época muy larga en mi vida, supongo que es chocante que repentinamente pasara de cazar piratas a convertirme en uno de ellos.

- ¿Echas de menos aquella vida?

- No. Era una vida bastante solitaria. Al menos hasta que encontré a Jhonny y Yosaku. Mientras tanto solía entretenerme matando gente y conociendo mujeres.

- ¿Ah si? - aquello sorprendió a Robin. - ¿Que pasa? ¿No me crees capaz de conocer mujeres por mi cuenta? La arqueóloga se rió.

- Yo no he dicho eso. Tan solo me hace gracia porque no eres una persona muy... perspicaz.

Ambos recordaron la noche en la que habían coincidido en la cocina y las indirectas de Robin.

- Soy directo. Me gusta el sake, y voy a buscarlo. Y con las mujeres igual.

Tras esto se hizo un silencio bastante largo. Los dos se miraron a los ojos, desafiándose el uno al otro. Sus miradas estaban hechas de fuego, que se consumía a cada segundo. Solo un beso podría mantener viva la llama de sus miradas. Zoro se sirvió un poco mas de sake, directamente de la botella. Robin se mordió un labio mientras lo hacía. Le resultaba increíblemente sexy. Tras esto el espadachín se acercó a la morena para poder hacer lo que tanto tiempo llevaba deseando. La besó con ternura en los labios, pero rápidamente esa ternura se convirtió en deseo. Sus besos, repletos de pasión, apenas dejaban espacio para el alcohol. Sus ojos se miraban intensamente, tratando de hacer esa noche inolvidable.

Sin pensarlo demasiado ambos se tiraron al suelo y se olvidaron el frío de la noche. Olvidaron la existencia de los demás. Se quitaron rápidamente la ropa, en un desesperado intento por convertirse en algo mas que amigos. Zoro acarició el preciado y suave cuerpo de la morena, paseando entre su cadera y sus hombros, tratando de no dejar un espacio sin conocer. Ella decidió sorprender al espadachín con cientos de besos y mordiscos que rodeaban su cuerpo, mientras este no dejaba de beber sake. Robin le quitó la botella para darle ella un trago, y terminó tirándola al suelo vacía, mientras el insertaba poco a poco sus dedos entre sus piernas. La joven gimió de placer y pensó en la posibilidad de llegar al cielo con aquello. Siguieron rodando en el suelo durante algún tiempo, investigaban sus cuerpos mano a mano. Cada beso, cada caricia era un símbolo de la pasión y el misterio de la noche. El cuerpo del espadachín estaba tan caliente que la morena no pudo sentir la temperatura real. La noche terminó siendo los dos uno solo, mientras el la poseía con todo su deseo y con todas sus fuerzas. Ella no dejó de gemir mientras el espadachín la penetraba. Lo cogió del pelo y acercó su cara. Le besó para ocultar sus gemidos y no despertar a ningún nakama. El empujó con fuerza y no paró hasta el final. Robin y Zoro terminaron tirados en el suelo, abrazados el uno al otro.

- Tenías razón espadachín. Estoy segura de que te has acostado con bastantes mujeres antes que conmigo.

El le sonrió y le dio un dulce beso en la boca. Le acarició sus mejillas, aún sonrosadas por la actividad y pensó para si que aquello era lo mas bonito que jamás había hecho.

Mientras los dos se abrazaban la noche comenzó a dispersarse y el amanecer apareció a su alrededor. Los dos decidieron marcharse a sus habitaciones a vestirse para el día.

- Oye, Robin. No se que quieres que signifique esto – dijo el espadachín antes de irse.

- No lo sé. La verdad es que llevaba un tiempo deseándolo... ¿Tu que crees que significa?

- No lo sé. Bueno... Nada. Quiero decir que si, que algo si. - contestó el atorado

- ¿Como?

- Que me gustaría repetirlo algún día. No sé, de vez en cuando. Bueno, de hecho ahora mismo.

Robin se rió y le miró con su cara. Una media sonrisa, ojos semiabiertos y una mirada intensa. Aquella típica cara que no significaba nada, pero que decía mil cosas. Tras esto se fue a su habitación. Se sentó en la cama y se puso a pensar de nuevo en todo lo que tenía que decir a sus nakamas. Sin embargo esta vez era muy diferente. A decir verdad todo había cambiado. Hacía unas horas tenía claro que aunque no quería marcharse lo haría, pues era lo mejor para sus nakamas. Sin embargo en aquel momento, tras haber tenido la relación mas intensa y bonita de su vida no podía pensar igual. Los sentimientos comenzaron a colarse entre sus pensamientos, y todo dejó de ser tan frío. ''Estás comportándote de manera egoísta'', pensó ella mientras se ponía sus ajustados pantalones negros. ''Es verdad, lo de Zoro fue especial, no fue una relación mas. Y además está Franky. No me esperaba algo así de el, pero... me gustó. La verdad es que me las busco yo sola. Si al menos Nami pudiera estar conmigo aquí para aconsejarme''.

La voz del capitán sonó fuera, llamando a toda la tripulación. Todos se acercaron a la enfermería y volvieron a encontrarse con Nami desconcertada ante tanta gente. Usopp ya se había levantado de su camilla y podía andar como el resto. Cuando todos estuvieron reunidos Robin se levantó y dijo:

- Compañeros. Tengo algo que decir. Creo que la culpa de lo que ha ocurrido aquí es mía, y de nadie mas. Por ello creo que necesitáis una explicación. Os preguntareis quien era Kenji, y porque me quería raptar.

-Robin-chwan, nadie te culpa a ti – dijo el cocinero mientras sus ojos se convertían en dos corazones.- Ese hombre era un desgraciado.

- Aún así, quiero que conozcáis la historia y el porqué de todo esto. Todo empezó cuando tenía 14 años...


	6. Decisiones

Siento mucho la demora, pero he estado de vacaciones (merecidas) así que no he podido escribir. Sin embargo este capítulo es el mas largo que he escrito, así que espero compensar.

Un saludo a todos, y gracias por los reviews, favs y demás, me motivais para que siga escribiendo.

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y la historia de OP pertenecen a Oda, ya sabeis.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

Nico Robin andaba cautelosamente por la cubierta del barco. De puntillas, había decidido escaparse sin llamar mucho la atención, como siempre hacía. Una vez mas había descubierto que estaba sola y que no podía contar con nadie mas que consigo misma. La verdad es que no iba a echar de menos aquel lugar. Llevaba consigo provisiones suficientes para 5 días, y esperaba encontrar algún alojamiento donde vivir al menos un tiempo. De nuevo se sentía furiosa y frustrada, pero esta vez era diferente. Después de tanto tiempo tenía un vínculo afectivo con alguien. Ella siempre había sido muy madura para su edad, y también desconfiada. Sin embargo Kenji, con su adorable y sincera sonrisa y su simpatía había conseguido robarle, sin su permiso, un pedazo de su corazón; como si de una tarta se tratara. Robin pasó por delante de la habitación donde el joven dormía, así que decidió entrar y observarlo una última vez. Sus intenciones no iban mas allá. Ella tan solo deseaba extasiarse con la belleza de algo tan simple como el sueño.

Cuando por fin se decidió a entrar una sonrisa apareció en su cara, por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Observó su cara, que solo transmitía serenidad y tranquilidad. Una ligera sonrisa se plantaba en su rostro. Aquello hizo sonrojar a Robin, mientras pensaba que clase de agradable sueño debería estar teniendo el pinche. Se sentó en una silla y le contempló mientras dormía. Aquello la hizo sentir feliz. Jamás pensó que algo tan simple podría sacarle una sonrisa. Jamás pensó que llegaría a echar de menos a alguien, pero ese chico le había dado motivos para hacerlo. Robin se dio cuenta de que no podría seguir su aventura sin el, sin su sonrisa por las noches, sin sus ojos verdes brillando ante la luz de un nuevo día. Sin pensarlo demasiado se acercó a el y le apartó el pelo de la cara. El joven, reaccionó despertándose lentamente. Robin susurró su nombre.

- Kenji... Kenji... ¿Sabes quien soy?

- Eres... ¿Robin? ¿La chiquilla que limpia la cubierta?

Aquello incomodó a la morena. Quería ser recordada como algo mas. Sin embargo ella siguió con su conversación.

- Si, soy yo. Kenji, se que eres nuevo, como yo. Por lo tanto entiendo que no te unen lazos estrechos de cariño con los piratas de este barco. Yo me tengo que ir de aquí. Ya, esta misma noche. Por eso quería... preguntarte algo.

Kenji se incorporó y se frotó los ojos. Aquella imagen le pareció conmovedora a Robin, y le dio fuerzas para seguir hablando.

- Kenji, ¿te gustaría venir conmigo? Ya se que no hemos hablado mucho desde que llegué, pero me pareces una persona de fiar. Me da igual a donde vayamos, yo solo quiero que estemos los dos solos, juntos. - dijo mientras le cogía la mano, en un acto de atrevimiento.

El pinche se quedó perplejo y, tras pensarlo unos minutos, miró a la joven.

- Robin, quiero ir contigo. Pero necesito que hagas una cosa por mi. Conozco tu habilidad. Se cual es tu poder. Así que me tienes que hacer un gran favor.

- Yo haría cualquier cosa, Ken.

- Si queremos comenzar una nueva vida necesitamos cosas. Comida, un lugar donde alojarnos, un barco quizás... Para todo ello nos hace falta dinero. Ve al camarote del capitán. Allí verás que tiene un cofre con un gran tesoro. Solo con una pequeña bolsa nos llegará para vivir un tiempo.

- Kenji, eso es muy peligroso... Yo no se si podré...

- ¿Robin, confías en mi? Yo si confío en ti. Se que puedes hacerlo. Yo robaré comida, tengo las llaves de la cocina. Tengo que recoger mis cosas, pero quiero verte a medianoche en el puerto 3. Con lo que tengamos podemos escaparnos.

Si Robin tenía cierto miedo no lo notó. Para ella era una aventura peligrosa que le llevaría a un futuro mejor. Antes de salir de la habitación Kenji la cogió por la barbilla y le dio un beso en la boca. El primero para ambos, tan mágico y dulce como todos los primeros besos.

- Robin, confía en mi. - le dijo Kenji antes de que ella saliera en busca del tesoro.

Media hora antes de medianoche Robin ya estaba impaciente esperando a Kenji. Paseaba por el muelle 3, incapaz de sentarse por los nervios. Recordaba con intensidad su beso, sus manos entrelazadas. También el sonido de las llaves, robadas furtivamente con su habilidad, entrando en la cerradura del camarote del capitán. No podía olvidar el sonido de las monedas entrando en la bolsa de forma apresurada para marcharse lo antes posible. Y por supuesto el sonido de sus propios pasos corriendo bajo la lluvia, saltando en los charcos. Aquella noche apenas caían ligeras gotas del cielo, que mojaban lenta pero intensamente el pelo de Robin. Paseando por el muelle incluso le daba igual mojarse. Al fin y al cabo ya tenía una vida por delante preciosa, y llena de aventuras, con la persona que había cambiado su vida. No podía dejar de pensar en Kenji, en su aroma de arroz con especias, en su sonrisa mientras dormía, en su dulce beso escondidos en aquella pequeña habitación. También se sentía insegura. ¿Y si no venía? ¿Podría Robin marcharse sin el? En aquel momento se sentía incapaz de abandonarlo a su suerte. A pesar de que ella siempre había sido fría, y no había dudado en abandonar a todo tipo de gente, no podía ni pensar en dejar a Kenji.

El reloj del campanario dio la medianoche y Robin esperaba impaciente la llegada del pinche. Comenzó a pensar en todo lo que le esperaba. Pensó que realmente le importaba poco, porque había encontrado a esa persona con la que, donde quiera que estuviera, estaría a gusto. Ese nakama del que Saul le había hablado, por fin estaba con ella. Y esperaba no separarse jamás de el. Cuando habían pasado cinco minutos de medianoche una sombra apareció tras las niebla nocturna. Andaba lentamente y apenas se distinguía, pero Robin supo que era el. Esperó con una gran sonrisa en la cara. Sabía que podía confiar en el, que no le fallaría.

- Robin, ¿eres tu?

- Si, si. Estoy aquí Kenji. - dijo mientras se acercaba.

- Menos mal, tenía miedo de que me abandonases.

- Yo jamás te abandonaría.

- ¿Tienes eso que te pedí?

- Si, mira está aquí – dijo mientras enseñaba la bolsa repleta de berries. - He sacado todos los que he podido.

En ese momento Kenji se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Robin pudo notar como algo frío y punzante atravesaba su omóplato, haciéndose sitio entre su piel. Kenji, quien tenía un pequeño y afilado cuchillo entre sus manos le dio un empujón que la tiró al suelo mojado. Los ojos de Robin se empañaron en lágrimas silenciosas. Apenas sentía en dolor en su cuerpo, sin duda lo que la hacía sufrir era su dolor interno, el puñal que acababan de clavar en su corazón frágil.

En muy poco tiempo comenzaron a salir piratas a su alrededor, y el capitán del navío se puso en frente de ella, al lado de Kenji.

- Nico Robin. Eres una criminal altamente buscada por la marina, a pesar de ser apenas una cría. Los servicios que nos ofreces son tristes y penosos. Desde que llegaste no has sido mas que un problema para nosotros. ¿Y ahora me entero de que quieres traicionarme, robándome mi dinero y a mi pinche? Nosotros, que te acogimos con todo nuestro amor, con toda nuestra paciencia y cariño... ¿Y así nos lo pagas? ¡No eres mas que un demonio, niña!

Robin, herida e impresionada, seguía sentada en el suelo, con lágrimas en los ojos. Su rabia aumentaba por momentos, al igual que su dolor.

- Kenji, quiero agradecerte que hayas sido leal a mi. Me alegra saber que cuento con subordinados que cuando saben que va a haber un motín me lo cuentan. ¿Que me sugieres que haga con ella? - preguntó el capitán señalando a Robin.

- Creo que esa mujer vale mas muerta que viva. Creo que lo mejor será que la mates y la entregues a la marina.

El capitán comenzó a reírse a carcajada limpia. Robin, tirada en el suelo, seguía sintiendo el dolor de las palabras de la persona en la que hasta entonces confiaba. Su rencor, su odio, aumentaba con la misma velocidad que las gotas de lluvia se estrellaban contra el asfalto. Se puso en pie y observó como estaba completamente rodeada de piratas. Una orden, y todo acabaría para ella.

- ¡Ya habéis oído al enamorado! ¡Todos a por ella! - gritó el capitán.

Robin, quien tenía la cara tapada por el flequillo mojado, la ropa empapada, el omóplato herido y la expresión de furia en su ojos adoptó su posición de ataque.

- _Cien fleur!_

Cientos de balas pasaron rozando su cuerpo, y dos de ellas llegaron a impactar contra el. Una acabó en su rodilla, la otra rozó su cuello, dejándole una marca rojiza que tardó años en quitarse. Sin embargo la tripulación fue la que acabó peor aquella noche. Los brazos de Robin comenzaron a surgir de la nada, y con fuerza, rompieron cuellos, astillaron rodillas y partieron huesos. Mas de la mitad de la tripulación quedó inmovilizada con los ataques de la morena, la otra mitad jamás volvió a ver la luz del día. Tras esto, Robin se dirigió a junto a Kenji. Pasó por delante de su antiguo capitán, que tirado en el suelo, tenía la cabeza girada totalmente girada en 180º y partida. Robin pasó por encima suyo y le pisó la cara, lo cual le hizo sangrar por la boca. Ella se agachó y cogió la pistola que hacía apenas unos minutos se dirigía hacia ella. Con cierta dificultad para andar, se dirigió hacia Kenji, que tirado en el suelo, intentaba desprenderse de las manos de Robin.

La joven morena le miró con desprecio y apuntó hacia el la pistola que blandía. Sus manos, que aún temblaban de frío y miedo, sujetaban el revolver tratando de parecer segura.

- Dame un solo motivo por el que no deba disparar esta pistola. - dijo la morena dirigiéndose al muchacho.

- Robin. Te prometo que yo también te amo. Tienes que dejarme ir, por favor. Si de verdad sientes algo por mi, déjame ir.

- ¡NO TE ATREVAS A MENTIRME! !¿Como puedes decir que me amas después de traicionarme de esta manera?

- Robin. Lo he pensado mucho durante toda mi vida. El amor es importante. Pero el amor no paga tus deudas, ni tu comida, ni los lujos que yo quiero. Soy una persona muy ambiciosa, y quiero llegar a ser el capitán de un gran barco pirata. Quiero tener un gran número de seguidores y de gente dispuesta a morir por mi. Quiero tener dinero, una piscina en cubierta y disfrutar de la vida. ¿Tu no? Hoy he visto todo tu potencial. Quiero que vengas conmigo. Si me amas ven conmigo y seamos los amos de mundo juntos.

- Eres despreciable. - dijo Robin mientras lloraba.

- Tu también lo eres. Acabas de matar a mas de 50 personas. Pero somos piratas. Nos da igual lo que piensen de nosotros. ¿A quien le importa si somos despreciables? Seremos ricos y poderosos.

- Prefiero pudrirme en una tumba antes que hacer equipo con alguien como tu.

Tras esto Robin comenzó a dar patadas contra la cara de Kenji, una y otra vez. Mientras lloraba recordando su traición y sus palabras. Sus patadas llenas de furia impactaban una y otra vez contra la cara deformada del pinche de cocina. Robin se calmó al mismo tiempo que la lluvia. Dejando a Kenji inconsciente en el suelo se fue. Varios dientes se le habían roto, y su ojo izquierdo estaba fuera de la cuenca. Robin lo cogió y lo tiró al mar con desprecio,esperando que jamás fuese capaz de encontrarlo.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

* * *

Bueno, esa es mi historia. Desde ese día Kenji vive obsesionado conmigo y quiere recuperarme. No es el único. No es la primera vez que os metéis en líos por mi culpa, y no quiero ser una molestia. Si alguno de vosotros sufriese algún daño... yo jamás me lo perdonaría. Mientras esteis conmigo estáis en peligro. Por ello he tomado la decisión de abandonar esta tripulación.

Toda la banda de los mugiwara se quedó perpleja ante la historia y la decisión de Robin.

- No dejaré que lo hagas. - dijo el capitán. - De todas formas ya estamos en peligro, nos persigue la marina, además de muchos otros. La vida de piratas consiste en eso. Y yo, junto con los demás estamos aquí para defenderte.

- Robin, eres mi mejor amiga. Por mi parte no quiero que te vayas. - dijo Nami, aún en la camilla – No quiero que te sientas culpable por esto...

- Pero lo soy, Nami.

- ¿!PORQUE LA VIDA ES TAN INJUSTA!? - Se quejaba Sanji llorando mientras pateaba el suelo – Mi Robin-chwan no puede irse. Solo hay dos mujeres en la tripulación y se va una de ellas...

- Robin, no puedes irte. ¿Qué pasa con tu sueño? - preguntó Usopp.

- Yo jamás abandonaré mi sueño, pero lo puedo cumplir por mi misma. Mi decisión está tomada.

En la sala se hizo un silencio casi absoluto, solo roto por el sonido de las lágrimas de Chopper y Sanji, que tirados en el suelo gimoteaban. Franky no podía apartar los ojos de ella. Después de lo que había ocurrido ayer había tomado esa decisión. No podía reprochárselo, el mismo entendía lo que sentía, sin embargo tenía la sincera esperanza de que lo ocurrido en la cubierta del barco hubiese cambiado en algo su perspectiva. Sin embargo Nico Robin seguía tan fría como siempre. Nadie podía conquistar su corazón. Zoro, sin embargo, apenas podía mirar a su nakama. Solo pensar en perderla le dolía. Es mas, no entendía su decisión. Si confiaba en su tripulación sabía que se enfrentarían contra todo lo que se les pusiera delante. El mismo lo haría sin dudarlo, y no solo porque fuera su nakama. A decir verdad, la idea de vivir sin Robin se le presentaba angustiosa y difícil. No lo diría en alto, pero la noche anterior había sido lo mas parecido a hacer el amor, que no follar, que había tenido en su vida. Y no quería perderla por nada en el mundo.

Los sentimientos estaban latentes en el Thousand Sunny. Aquella noche nadie durmió bien. Robin se metió en su habitación y comenzó a hacer la maleta. Debido a que Nami seguía en la enfermería estaba sola, sin embargo Sanji y Chopper habían acampado delante de su habitación, decididos a impedir que la muchacha se escapara. Ni una sola persona en todo el barco se había tomado bien su decisión. La discusión se había alargado por horas, mientras cada uno de los nakamas daba su opinión, tratando de disuadir a Robin sobre la decisión que había tomado. El único que no habló fue Zoro. Y era el único que podría hacer que la arqueóloga cambiara de parecer. Estaba segura de que si Zoro mostrara el mas mínimo sentimiento por ella, si le pidiera que se quedara, ella se lo pensaría dos veces. Pero el espadachín no dijo ni una sola palabra. Cuando terminó de hacer su maleta miró, con sus ojos fleur, si sus vigilantes seguían delante de su puerta. A decir verdad no tenía un plan para irse, pero tenía en mente la idea de llevarse uno de los botes que Franky había creado. Le dolía en el alma robarles a sus nakamas, pero pensó que sería mejor eso que el constante peligro de su presencia en el barco.

Por otro lado Luffy se quedó en la enfermería cuidando de Nami. Realmente la noticia de Robin le había afectado mucho, al igual que a la pelirroja. Sin embargo ambos encontraron consuelo aquella noche. Hablaron seriamente del tema, mientras reflexionaban sobre la relación personal que cada uno tenía con la morena. Luffy, siempre tan infantil, no podía olvidar cuando decidió salvarla de las ruinas en Arabasta. No pudo dejarla morir, a pesar de que ese era su deseo. Por su parte Nami la consideraba su mejor amiga, y no pudo mas que llorar en los brazos de Luffy al pensar que posiblemente no volviera a verla. Sin embargo ella comprendió que era su decisión y no podían forzarla a quedarse. Nami se quedó dormida en los brazos del capitán, que inspiró el olor de su pelo y guardó aquel momento para la eternidad.

Cuando Sanji y Chopper se quedaron dormidos delante de la puerta, Robin pudo salir. En su mochila llevaba todo lo necesario para emprender un camino nuevo: Una brújula, algo de ropa, comida, un botiquín y una preciosa foto donde salían todos sus nakamas. No pudo dejar de observala mientras decidía se llevarla o no. Antes de marcharse la metió en su improvisada maleta. Los iba a echar mucho de menos. Con cuidado abrió la puerta, tratando de no despertar a sus dormidos vigilantes. Ambos tenían un aspecto gracioso, acostados espalda frente a espalda, tanto que Robin no pudo impedir que una sonrisa apareciera en su cara. No iba a ser fácil olvidar el cariño recibido por ambos. Se dirigió a la parte trasera de la cubierta, en busca de algún pequeño bote de remos, o algo con lo que huir. Sin embargo mientras caminaba escuchó el ruido de unos pasos. Sin pensarlo demasiado se metió en la habitación mas cercana, con la esperanza de que la persona que andaba en cubierta a esas horas no la hubiese escuchado. Pudo observar que tan solo era Brook, que solía pasear dormido por la noche, pues era sonámbulo. De nuevo le sacó una sonrisa. La arqueóloga sintió la extraña sensación de que alguien la observaba. Se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola en la habitación, así que dio media vuelta y no pudo verse mas sorprendida. Franky, que acababa de levantarse, la observaba completamente perplejo.

- Robin ¿Has venido a despedirte de mi?


	7. Emociones tormentosas

- Robin, ¿Has venido a despedirte de mi? - preguntaba el carpintero con el pelo azul.

La muchacha, que se daba cuenta de que estaba en un pequeño lío, no sabía donde meterse. Franky era la persona con la que menos deseaba hablar en aquel momento.

- Franky, yo no... - intentó decir la morena.

- No tienes que hacerlo. Despedirte, digo. Sino pensabas despedirte de nadie no tienes que venir aquí a decirme adiós. Al fin y al cabo, solo somos nakamas. Nada mas.

- Franky, no me estás entendiendo.

La joven morena se sentía realmente molesta, y no sabía como escapar de aquella situación. No se le ocurría nada que le ayudara a salir de allí emocionalmente ilesa.

- Robin. Quiero decirte algo importante. Página 35: ''Kenji-san es muy divertido, siempre está haciendo bromas con el resto de la tripulación. A veces hasta me gasta alguna a mi, y eso me gusta. Me encanta cuando llora sin motivos por alguna tontería, mientras les dice a los demás que no lo está haciendo. Aunque sin duda lo que mas me gusta de el es como se porta conmigo. Es atento y divertido, jamás he conocido a nadie así... Ojalá algún día podamos estar juntos...''

- ¿LEISTE MI DIARIO? - gritó Robin. La morena, que jamás se alteraba, parecía estar realmente enfadada.

- No te sulfures, por favor. - respondió el cyborg.- Siempre he pensado que eras una persona muy interesante y misteriosa. Pensé que si leía tu diario conseguiría entenderte mejor. Y he sacado algo en conclusión.

- Nadie te dio permiso para leerlo. - dijo Robin un poco mas calmada, aunque visiblemente mosqueada.

- No, es verdad. Pero si me dejas, te explicaré mi ¡Super-conclusión!.

Robin se calló, dando permiso a Franky para seguir con su explicación.

- Este chico que describes aquí... Es igual que yo. Es divertido, es sincero, se preocupa por las personas a las que quiere... Nos parecemos mucho.

- Kenji es un bastardo, Franky. A pesar de que ahora mismo te odie, porque violaste mi intimidad, no creo que tu lo seas.

- El tiene sus motivaciones y yo las mías. Sin embargo somos muy similares en nuestra personalidad. Al principio pensé que eso era positivo para nosotros. Quiero decir... si te enamoraste de el, ¿Porqué no de mi?

- Franky, no me puedes decir estas cosas. El amor no se planea.

- Tienes razón, arqueóloga. El amor no se planea. Por eso cuando te conocí en Ennies Lobby jamás pensé que podría llegar a amarte. Y mucho menos cuando me marché de Water Seven tras tu ataque en mis partes nobles.

Ambos se rieron al recordar aquello, lo cual ayudó a relajar un poco el ambiente.

- Sin embargo – prosiguió Franky – aquí estoy, confesándote mis sentimientos. Pensando en como contentarte cada día, como hacer que tu estancia aquí sea lo mas super posible, como ayudarte a conseguir cumplir tu sueño. ¿Sabes? El otro día pensé que por fin había conseguido algo. Cuando nos besamos, pensé que por fin te comprendía. Que tus misterios estaban por fin al alcance de mi mano. Me sentí SUPER todo el día. Pero está claro que me equivoqué. Tu jamás podrías amar a otro Kenji. Por eso buscas redención en personas mas frías, en relaciones vacías de sentimientos, pero llenas de pasión. Por eso te acostaste con el espadachín, ¿Verdad?

Robin, que jamás pensó que Franky lo llegaría a saber, se mosqueó con el. No podía soportar que dijera que su relación con Zoro estaba vacía de sentimientos. ¿Como podía decir eso sobre una de las noches mas románticas de su vida? Sin duda, Robin habría preferido que los sentimientos hacia el espadachín no fuesen tan fuertes en ese momento, sin embargo ya era tarde para olvidar aquellos besos que recorrían todo su cuerpo, y el olor a sake. Como la noche fría se había convertido en un caluroso vendaval de sentimientos sin ropa. ¿Como olvidarle?

- Franky. Odio que pienses eso de mi. No soy una zorra sin sentimientos que se acuesta con el primero que pilla, y si de verdad me conoces no creo que pienses eso de mi. Sin duda, tus celos te ciegan.

Franky se quedó callado durante un tiempo. La arqueóloga había dado en el clavo.

- ¿Tu le amas? - preguntó el carpintero, siendo incapaz de mantener la mirada fija en los ojos de la muchacha.

- Si, estoy enamorada de el.

- ¿Desde cuando?

- No lo sé. Desde que entré en este barco, quizás.

Franky se sentó en la cama y contuvo un suspiro. Abrió un cajón que estaba escondido en su mesilla de noche y sacó una llave.

- Robin. Quiero que seas feliz. ¿Quieres irte? Vete. Pero, si te vas... No vuelvas.

Tras estas palabras se acercó a la morena y le entregó una llave.

- Esta llave encenderá el bote a motor. Está en la sala de maquinas. Solo tienes que montarte en el y marcharte al mar, así que mucha suerte en tu próxima vida.

Robin, que aún estaba perpleja, le dio un beso en la mejilla. Con sus ojos fleur miró si alguien estaba fuera, y tras observar que se encontraría sola en la noche, huyó. Franky se puso la gafas y se sentó en su cama. Se tocó con su mano la mejilla que Robin había besado y apenas pudo contener una sonrisa, y después unas lágrimas.

Mientras tanto en la enfermería Nami, Luffy y Usopp pasaban el tiempo. A pesar de que era tarde para estar despiertos, ninguno conseguía dormir. Nami, quien aún sentía dolor en su cuerpo, se preguntaba si las palabras de Luffy, aquellas que la habían despertado, eran reales o solo su imaginación. Aún estaba confusa después de todo lo que había pasado. Al fin y al cabo, Luffy tan solo era un niño con cuerpo de adulto. No podía decir que no se hubiera fijado en el. Cuando su capitán luchó por ella contra los tritones se sintió, por primera vez en su vida, protegida. Olvidó sus miedos y unicamente confió. Y desde el día que su subió al Going Merry jamás había dudado de el. Y no sabía que eran exactamente sus sentimientos hacia el capitán, pero si que había algo.

- ¡Esto es un muermo, me aburro! - dijo el susodicho capitán.

A la pelirroja se le ocurrió una idea.

- Está bien. ¿Porqué no jugamos a un juego?

- ¿Tu conoces algún juego, Nami? – preguntó Usopp.

- Por supuesto. Y este juego es divertidísimo. Se llama ''Atrevimiento, verdad o tortazo''.

- ¡Si va de tortazos yo quiero jugar! - dijo Luffy. Acto seguido estiró su mano y le pegó a Usopp un tortazo.

- ¡Luffy, cabronazo! ¡QUE NO ES ASÍ!

- ¿Entonces en que consiste?

- Es muy simple – explicó la pelirroja – Uno de nosotros se tiene que someter a una prueba. Esa persona puede elegir si esa prueba será verdad o atrevimiento. Si elige verdad, el resto le hará una pregunta a la que debe ser totalmente sincero. Si elige atrevimiento, el resto debe escoger una prueba para que la haga.

- ¿Una prueba como cual? - pregunto Luffy ingenuo.

- Pues puede ser cualquier cosa. Lo mejor será que empecemos a jugar y ya se nos ocurrirá algo.

- ¡Espera! ¿Y el tortazo? - preguntó de nuevo Luffy

- Si alguien no dice la verdad o no cumple su prueba el resto tiene derecho a pegarle un tortazo.

Usopp, Luffy y Nami se sentaron en un circulo. El francotirador, que estaba muy impaciente, empezó.

- A ver Usopp, escoge, ¿Verdad o atrevimiento?

- Escojo... ¡Verdad!

Luffy y Nami empezaron a reírse. ¿Usopp diciendo una verdad? ¿En que mundo existía eso?

- Vale, yo tengo una pregunta para ti – dijo la navegante. - ¿Que piensas hacer cuando cumplas tu sueño de ser un bravo guerrero?

- Lo tengo muy claro. Pienso volver a mi pueblo natal y contarle a Kaya todas mis aventuras.

Nami y Luffy, que tenían el puño preparado para un tortazo inminente se quedaron parados.

- ¡Uuuuuuh! - dijo Luffy – ¡Así que te gusta Kaya eh!

- No es eso para nada. Ella es mi amiga y...

Sin esperar mas, Usopp recibió un tortazo en la cabeza, tanto de Nami como de Luffy.

- ¡Venga, que es mi turno! - dijo Luffy – Yo escojo... atrevimiento.

- Tienes que ir al cuarto de Sanji y robarle la llave de la nevera. - dijo Nami

- Y después traernos comida – añadió Usopp.

Luffy salió corriendo y a los cinco minutos estaba de vuelta, aunque con las manos vacías.

- ¿Y la comida? - preguntó Nami.

- Ez que tenía hambde, me da he comido pod el camino. Pedo aquí eztá la llave – dijo mientras se zampaba el último pedazo de carne.

Luffy recibió un impresionante tortazo de la navegante y otro del francotirador.

- !Nami, te toca a ti!

- Yo decido... atrevimiento. Podéis pedirme lo que queráis.

Luffy y Usopp estuvieron un rato cuchicheando.

- ¡Lo hemos decidido! Tienes que quitarte la camiseta – dijeron al unísono.

- ¡GUARROS! - Nami repartió un tortazo a cada uno por su propuesta. Sin embargo ellos decidieron no devolvérselos, a pesar de que no había cumplido su prueba.

- Usopp, te toca a ti otra vez.

- Yo... Atrevimiento.

Nami, que quería descubrir cosas de Luffy, tuvo una idea.

- ¿Ves esa sábana? Tienes que ponértela e ir asustando a todos los demás. - dijo la navegante.

- !Si, si! Que buena idea, Nami. Tienes que ir diciendo: ''Soy el fantasma del mar del Nuevo Mundo, rendiros ante mi o traeré mi barco fantasma!

Usopp cogió la sábana y salió de la habitación con cierto miedo, pues esa noche había una niebla increíble.

- Vale. Luffy, te toca.

- Escojo verdad.

Nami pensó muy bien en cual sería su pregunta. Finalmente se decidió.

- Luffy, ¿Que piensas sobre mi?

El moreno se quedó pensando un rato.

- Creo que eres la mejor persona del mundo. Y creo que eres la chica mas guapa. Y ojalá te recuperes pronto y puedas volver a llevar mi barco a un puerto seguro, porque confío en que lo harás. Y sobre todo, creo, que eres la persona mas importante para mi, y que haría cualquier cosa para verte sonreír.

Nami se sonrojó. Jamás le habían dicho algo tan romántico, y que viniera de su capitán le parecía incluso mas extraño. Sin embargo aquello le gustaba. Luffy le gustaba.

- Nami, te toca a ti. ¿Verdad o atrevimiento?

- Elijo verdad.

El capitán apenas tuvo que pensar su pregunta.

- ¿Estás enamorada de alguien?

Los ojos de ambos se cruzaron. Intercambiaron una sonrisa y la pelirroja no pudo decir una sola palabra. Ambos se acercaron, sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos. El capitán tocó con su mano la mejilla de la cartógrafa. Lentamente deslizó la mano sobre su cara, hasta llegar a su barbilla. Sin duda todas aquellas emociones y experiencias eran nuevas para el, por lo tanto se sentía un poco cohibido. Nami, concentrada unicamente en su mirada, le apartó el pelo de los ojos y lo llevó hasta detrás de su oreja. Sus labios estaban realmente cerca, y ninguno de los dos podía evitar ya respirar el aliento del otro. Nami tocó con sus dedos los labios del moreno y se mordió los suyos. Aquel era el momento perfecto...

- CHICOS! - gritó Usopp mientras entraba sin llamar a la puerta, pillando a los dos bastante cerca. Se quedó callado, pero en seguida recuperó su consciencia. - Necesitamos que salgáis fuera, ha ocurrido un desastre. Veo que estabais ocupados, pero esto es mas urgente.

Unos momentos antes de que esto pasara, el espadachín entrenaba solo en su habitación. Zoro no podía dejar de pensar en Robin. Intentaba convencerse a si mismo con la idea de que tan solo había sido sexo, sin embargo sabía que para el había sido algo mas importante. Y la noticia de que Robin se marchaba había sido totalmente inesperada. A decir verdad era mejor así. Es espadachín no tenía entre sus planes enamorarse, así que cuanto mas lejos estuviera de aquella muchacha, mejor. Con ella en la tripulación corría el peligro de convertirse en alguien más débil. Si dejaba que la morena echase raíces en su corazón, como ya empezaba a hacer, comenzaría a preocuparse por su protección, y eso sería una gran debilidad en combate. No podía ocuparse de nadie mas que de si mismo.

Mientras pensaba en estas cosas alguien llamó a la puerta. ''!Es increíble!¿Quién cojones viene a molestarme mientras entreno?'' pensó. Una sombra de mas de medio palmo de altura fue quien abrió la puerta. Con el pelo azul y gafas de sol, a pesar de que fuera noche cerrada, Franky no tenía cara de muchos amigos.

- ¿Qué pasa Franky? - preguntó el espadachín sin dejar de hacer abdominales.

El carpintero entró en la habitación y pudo percibir el olor a sudor.

- Quiero hablar contigo. ¿Me prestas atención un momento?

Para su desgracia, Zoro tuvo que dejar a un lado el entrenamiento nocturno y sentarse en el suelo para escuchar a Franky.

- Se lo que pasó entre tu y Robin la otra noche.

- ¿Y bien? - dijo Zoro tranquilamente. No entendía porque le decía aquello.

- ¿De verdad no te has dado cuenta? Eres un auténtico bakka.

- ¿Darme cuenta de que? Oye, no entiendo para que me llamas, si sigues insultándome te voy a tener que echar de mi habitación. - dijo realmente mosqueado Zoro.

- Yo estoy enamorado de ella. Creo que es bastante obvio, y sino te has dado cuenta es que poco te importa.

El espadachín se puso a la defensiva. No iba a aguantar que además de insultarle le dijese que Robin no le importaba.

- Tu no tienes ni idea de nada.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que te importa? ¿De verdad? Esto parece una estúpida broma del destino. ¿Si de verdad te importa, porque no le has dicho nada hoy? ¿Es que te da igual que se largue? Por supuesto que te da igual, solo querías tirártela y olvidarte de ella.

- Nada de lo que yo le diga va a conseguir que cambie de idea, así que... ¿porqué intentarlo? - respondió Zoro mientras se secaba el sudor.

- Si hay algo que odio de ti es tu indiferencia ante todo – dijo Franky. - Tienes detrás de ti a la mujer mas maravillosa del universo y... ¿Ni siquiera te dignas a pedirle que se quede?

- Detrás de mi, ¿Que quieres decir con eso? ¿Que le gusto a Robin? - aquello dejó al espadachín trastocado.

- Ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta... Eso es lo peor de todo. - dijo el carpintero mientras echaba una carcajada.

- Mira, Franky. Tu presencia aquí me molesta, así que márchate. Me da igual si esa mujer se larga, ¿Que mas da? Es su vida. Y aunque fuese verdad que le gusto eso no cambia nada. No quiero tener una relación con nadie, eso implica debilidad.

El carpintero, lleno de rabia, estiró su brazo y le dio un puñetazo al espadachín, de tal fuerza que lo dejó sentado en el suelo. Éste sintió el dolor del acero en su mandíbula. Zoro escupió sangre. El golpe había sido fuerte y le había pillado totalmente desprevenido.

- Zoro, eres un bakka. El único que está siendo débil ahora mismo eres tu. Sentir debilidad por una persona te lleva a hacerte mas fuerte para poder defenderla. No te mereces a alguien como Robin.

El espadachín se enderezó y se limpió la boca. Agarró una de sus katanas con porte defensivo. Estaba preparado para iniciar una lucha si fuera necesario. Se miraron a los ojos, que denotaban odio y rencor por ambas partes y esperaron a que el otro iniciara un ataque.

- ¡CHICOS! - gritó Usopp mientras habría la puerta, y de nuevo interrumpiendo una situación incómoda. - Siento molestaros, y se que no es el mejor momento, pero... necesitamos vuestra ayuda fuera.

Toda la tripulación, a excepción de Robin, se encontraba en cubierta mirando el mar. Era un día tempestuoso, y las olas chocaban una y otra vez contra el barco. Los ojos de todo el mundo estaban clavados en una zona, no muy alejada del barco. El mar, en un color gris intenso, parecía teñido de color rojo. Un montón de tablas de madera temblaban en la superficie, tambaleándose al son de las olas, y una mochila azul oscuro flotaba encima de un tablón.

- ¡ESA ES LA MOCHILA DE ROBIN! - dijo Nami asustada.

- ¿Cuando se ha ido? - preguntó Brook asustado.

- ¿Vosotros dos no la estabais vigilando? - preguntó con enfado el capitán, dirigiéndose a Sanji y a Chopper.

- Yo la dejé ir. - confesó Franky.

Todos miraron a Franky, cada cual mas sorprendido que el anterior. La mirada de Zoro era una auténtica oda a la furia y el enfado. Sujetaba sus katanas con firmeza.

- ¡DA IGUAL CUANDO SE FUE, ALGUIEN TIENE QUE SALVARLA!

Sin pensarlo dos veces Zoro y Franky se tiraron al mar y comenzaron a nadar en buscar de la joven muchacha morena. El mar, frío y turbulento, no auguraba una buena noche para nadie.


	8. Pedazos de ti

Bueno para mis queridos seguidores he de avisar que este es el antepenúltimo capítulo de este fic, así que espero que lo disfrutéis al máximo. Os doy mil gracias por vuestro apoyo, vuestros reviews, favs y todo lo demás, me apoyáis mucho :)

Disclaimer: Eichiro Oda ha creado la serie y los personajes de One Piece, yo solo los uso imaginativamente para nuestro disfrute.

* * *

El agua estaba realmente fría, y el bamboleante movimiento de las olas no ayudaba a la concentración del espadachín. El joven sentía el frío del mar en todos y cada uno de sus huesos. Debido a la sal del mar le costaba mucho mantener los ojos abiertos, y a medida que descendía, el agua estaba mas oscura. Sin embargo Zoro no podía pensar en ninguna de esas terribles consecuencias de las que se veía rodeado. No le preocupaba la falta de aire, ni una posible hipotermia, ni el daño que la sal infringía a sus ojos. En ese instante lo único que realmente le preocupaba era la vida de la arqueóloga. Vio algo que se movía a una gran velocidad debajo suya. Rápidamente se acercó, con la esperanza de que fuera un reflejo del pelo azabache de Robin, sin embargo lo que vio no se parecía en nada a la joven morena. Un rey del mar merodeaba la zona, en busca de comida. Era un enorme bichejo de color azul celeste, con tres aletas; dos a los costados y una en la espalda. Cuando abrió su circular boca Zoro pudo observar la enorme cantidad de dientes que podrían triturarle en apenas unos segundos. Repentinamente tanto el animal, como el espadachín clavaron sus ojos en algo que se movía unos metros mas adelante. Allí estaba. Robin, que descendía a toda velocidad en el agua, se hallaba inconsciente bajo el mar, completamente indefensa. Y sin duda ese enorme y estúpido bicho iba directo a zampársela. No, el espadachín no podía permitir aquello.

Subió a la superficie a coger aire, y nado todo lo rápido que sus brazos le permitieron. Volvió a sumergirse en el mar y se encontró delante de aquel enorme animal, interponiéndose en el camino entre éste y Robin. Sin embargo había alguien mas a su lado. Franky, a quien ni siquiera había visto entrar al agua, se encontraba también delante de aquel rey del mar. Ambos se dirigieron una mirada. En ella se podía ver el odio que se profesaban en ese momento, pero también cierta compasión, pues habían entendido que ambos habían saltado sin pensárselo dos veces, poniendo en peligro sus propias vidas, con tal de salvarla.

- ¡WEAPONS LEFT! ¡STRONG RIGHT! - gritaba el ciborg bajó el agua sin dejar de atacar.

Mientras tanto Zoro se dirigía rápidamente en busca de la morena, a la cual casi había perdido de vista. Sin embargo, y a pesar de la oscuridad del mar volvió a encontrarla. La cogió lo más rápido que pudo de la mano y tiró de ella hacia arriba, no sin sentir un pequeño escalofrío por su espalda. Era la primera vez que la tocaba desde la noche en que se habían acostado juntos. Zoro consiguió subir a la superficie y sus nakamas le echaron un salvavidas.

- ¡CHOPPER! - dijo Zoro mientras cogía al reno por la camisa - ¡Tienes que salvarla! Le ha entrado mucha agua, por favor, sálvala.

- ¿Donde está Franky? - preguntó Luffy al ver que Zoro volvía sin el carpintero.

- Ahora mismo voy a por el.

Y de nuevo volvió a tirarse al mar.

* * *

Varios días mas tarde todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad en el Thousand Sunny. Era la tarde noche y cada uno de los tripulantes volvía a su función. Sanji se hallaba cocinando en los fuegos, mientras Usopp, Luffy y Chopper jugaban a algo en cubierta. Brook componía una canción algo melancólica mientras se acordaba de Laboon. Nami se dedicaba a observar el tiempo y predecir los posibles cambios para tener un viaje lo mas tranquilo posible. Sin embargo había tres personas a quienes aún no se les había visto el pelo en todo el día. Robin, Zoro y Franky mantenían una conversación intensa en la habitación de la muchacha.

- ¿Sabes qué? Me da igual lo que me digas, yo fui quien la salvé de ese bicho. - decía el carpintero.

- Si yo no la hubiera recogido y llevado a Tierra ahora mismo estaría muerta, mendrugo. - respondía el espadachín.

Robin observaba su pelea exasperada sentada en la cama. En realidad ella los había reunido allí para que le explicaran como había sido la situación, como había sobrevivido al ataque de un rey del mar. Sin embargo lo único que escuchaba eran pataletas y excusas de niños sobre quien había sido el héroe. Eso era tan típico de los hombres. Sin embargo una cosa si le había quedado clara, los dos habían saltado a salvarla, y los dos juntos lo habían conseguido. Les intentó llamar la atención, sin embargo al levantar el brazo notó un terrible dolor en el hombro. Esto era debido al ataque de aquel enorme pez, que consiguió hundir su bote. El médico de a bordo le diagnosticó una grave lesión muscular que se curaría rápido si tomaba las precauciones adecuadas. Sin embargo su hombro derecho estaría inutilizado durante unas cuantas semanas. En cuanto la morena escuchó aquello sonrió. Realmente la idea de tener una lesión no era, ni mucho menos, algo por lo que debiera estar contenta. Sin embargo si era una excusa para quedarse en el barco con sus compañeros. A pesar de que seguía teniendo la idea de marcharse cuanto antes también le hacía ilusión ver como se desarrollaban las cosas entre Franky, Zoro y ella. Jamás había estado dentro de un triángulo amoroso, y aunque a primera vista le parecía horrible tener que soportar peleas y comentarios mordaces por parte de ambos; en el fondo le gustaba sentirse deseada por dos hombres a la vez.

- Por favor, no quiero que tengais estas estúpidas discusiones delante mía – consiguió decir la morena mientras les tapaba a ambos la boca con dos manos fleur.

Zoro la miró con desdén. Franky le mordió la mano, y acto seguido despareció. Aún se sentía molesto por la conversación que había tenido con ambos unos días atrás.

- Yo aquí no pinto nada, así que, ahora que ya está todo explicado, me largo. - dijo el carpintero al tiempo que se levantaba.

- Franky, no tienes que irte. - dijo la morena.

- Deberíais hablar de vuestras cosas. Yo os dejo. - dijo mientras cerraba la puerta.

Un silencio incómodo se creó en la sala cuando salió el peliazul. Robin y Zoro se miraron y ninguno dijo nada. El se acercó y se sentó a su lado en la cama.

- ¿Tienes algo que decir? - preguntó ella.

- Lo siento.

La cara de sorpresa de la morena era un cuadro. ¿Desde cuando el gran espadachín Roronoa Zoro pedía perdón?

- ¿Qué es lo que sientes, exactamente?

- Siento ser como soy. Siento cerrarme tanto en banda y ser incapaz de hablar de las cosas importantes. A veces creo que me iría mejor si fuera como Luffy y soltara lo que se me pasa por la cabeza sin pensarlo dos veces.

- ¿ Y porqué no lo haces?

- Porque se que si te digo... ya sabes... lo que me pasa. Siento que si te lo digo todo cambiará entre nosotros.

- Los cambios no son siempre malos. Yo he tenido una vida plagada de cambios. Y sin duda llegar aquí ha sido un gran cambio.

- ¿No podemos dejar las cosas como están? Creo que es mas fácil. Tu te quedas aquí, hacemos el amor de vez en cuando y el resto del tiempo nos tratamos como nakamas.

- Creo que tu mismo sabes la respuesta a esa pregunta. Yo no me voy a quedar en este barco solo por un par de polvos sin sentimientos. Y menos si esto influye en el estado de Franky. Así que toma una decisión. O me dices que pasa por tu cabeza cuando estamos juntos o te olvidas de mi, porque yo me iré.

En aquel momento el espadachín no pudo evitar ponerse rojo. Le estaba poniendo en una situación tan comprometida que hasta estaba dudando. ¿La bolsa o la vida? Esa frase era la que resonaba en la cabeza de Zoro.

- Robin, no te vayas. - dijo el espadachín tirando su orgullo por la borda.

La morena por fin sonrió. Había esperado tanto tiempo esas palabras que ahora que por fin las escuchaba le parecían soñadas, inalcanzables. Ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos y se fundieron en un interminable beso lleno de pasión y ternura a partes iguales.

Cuando a la mañana siguiente el joven espadachín se despertó lo primero que vio fueron unos ojos color turquesa que le observaban atentamente. Sin ropa, con el pelo totalmente despeinado y medio dormido no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar la noche que acababa de pasar. Había superado con creces a la primera. Sin tanta fogosidad, mucho mas tierna, sintiendo como cada parte de su cuerpo se convertía en parte de el de ella.

- Estoy hecha de pedazos de ti – dijo ella, como si pudiera leerle la mente.

La sonrisa del muchacho se ensanchó y volvió a besar a la mujer con quien había compartido una velada única.

* * *

La cara de Franky era una auténtica epopeya. Sabía de sobras donde habían pasado la noche sus dos nakamas. Y se sentía culpable, el había sido quien les dejó solos en la habitación. El haía hablado con Robin de sus sentimientos hacia ese estúpido espadachín. El había hablado con Zoro sobre porque debería revelarle a la morena sus sentimientos. Y ahora habían pasado la noche juntos. Respetando su intimidad se había marchado, aunque deseando que el espadachín fuera tan bakka como para seguir en sus trece sin contarle a Robin todo lo que sentía. Sin embargo al ver las miradas cómplices que se echaban en el desayuno y teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que ambos habían faltado a la cena de la noche anterior, había que ser muy poco perspicaz para no darse cuenta de que habían dormido juntos.

Su silencio era un reflejo de sus sentimientos. Se sentía vacío. Y sin embargo... ver aquella sonrisa torcida y aquellos ojos iluminados, aunque no fueran dirigidos hacia el, le hacía sentir feliz. Y triste. Era una extraña mezcla que el era incapaz de separar. Sus pensamientos iban a toda velocidad, paseando por su cabeza, enseñándole el lado mas feliz y el mas triste de la vida.

Se quedó hasta que todo el mundo se había marchado a hacer sus tareas. Los únicos que quedaron en la mesa fueron el y Zoro.

- Oi, tu, bakka - dijo Franky - te voy a estar vigilando.

- ¿Eing? - respondió confuso el espadachín.

- Digo, que al primer error yo voy a estar al acecho. Quizás hayas ganado una batalla, pero la guerra sigue en pie.

- Yo no lo creo. Robin ya ha escogido. - respondió con aires de superioridad.

Franky, cansado de su compañero, dedicó el resto del día a arreglar algunos fallos en el diseño de sus máquinas. Mientras estaba allí sus problemas personales eran menos importantes.

Mientras pasaba esto Nami estaba sentada en la cubierta del barco, al lado de Robin. Las dos amigas estaban hablando, cuando Zoro pasó por delante. Robin le echó una mirada y dijo: ''Aún me duele un montón el hombro, debe ser del ejercicio de ayer''. El espadachín se paró, se puso nervioso y siguió andando hacia su destino más rápido de lo normal mientras la morena se reía para si.

- ¿A que ha venido eso? - preguntó la pelirroja.

- Nami, creo que tenemos mucho de lo que hablar. Desde tu accidente apenas hemos tenido tiempo para estar juntas, así que tengo que hacerte un montón de confesiones. Y estoy segura de que tu a mi también.

Ambas se rieron mientras el sol les daba en la cara. Iban a tener una conversación muy interesante.


End file.
